irlsaofandomcom-20200214-history
Character Template
.*Note: This section is the introduction to your player. Meaning, some light information should be shed here. Nothing over the top since you'll be doing that in the lower sections, just enough to give a general outlook of who you're character is. Appearance *Note: This is where you list down your character's appearance. From general to detailed, you should write about how your character's physical appearance. First, start with their real life appearance, how they generally appear out of game. Be descriptive. Are there any scars, anything distinctive about your character? It's strongly encouraged to be detailed. '' ''Sword Art Online {Example} After that, your next paragraph would be the appearance of the first VRMMORPG they were involved in. It would be advised to make sub-headings such as the one above. For this section, give a general idea of how you're character looked in the game. If their hair color or what not was different, then state it. Armor and weaponry should also be listed here in chronological order as to when they acquired it. '' ''The system will continue as follows. Sub-heading for new game and describte the players appearance below. '' Personality ''*Note: This section describes your character's personality. Unlike the appearance section, Personality does not have the multiple sub-headings. However, if your character's personality changes between reality and VR you should include that under this one section. Background *Note: This is the history of your character ''before their venture into VRMMORPG. Weather that be as a Beta Tester for SAO or a GGO newbie, everything before their very first log-on is considered "Background".'' Chronology (Optional) (Series Title) (Series Arc Title) *Note (This section is purely optional): ''This next section is for you to describe your character's in-game history and real life during and after VRMMORPGs. Your character can range from the obsessive gamer and play all of them to an ALO newbie. Also, remember that your character could go from one VRMMO to another and back again, so create the appropriate sub-headings at your own discretion.'' One rule about this is that it should not break canon. Kirito's story carries many timeskips, so there is room for creativity. '''Interaction' with the main characters is allowed, but the forward plot should not be tampered with (such as breaking Kirito's Elucidator prior to the 75th Floor boss fight, or his insertion into the KoB). With that being said. Kirito is considered the strongest player in the SAO series, so you can't have your character kicking his arse all over Aincrad; it just won't do. However, you could add your character to canon events, for example,"character and guild joined in on the 75th floor Boss battle and attacked the boss's right flank while Heathcliff and Asuna, the strongest out of all of the Knights of the Blood, and the Black Swordsman we've heard so much about managed to hold back the majority of the boss's attacks...".'' So you can see how your characters can interact with but not destroy canon material. Equipment and Items *Note: This is where you will list the gear your player has. This section consists of three sub-sections, Starter Equipment and Items, Later Weapons, Later Armor. These three apply to any VRMMORPG. '' Starter Equipment and Items ''*Note: Basically the items you're character would have at the start of any game. This includes potions, warp/teleport crystals, and their beginning armor. Bullet point them please. Later Weapons *Note: Self explantory, state in bullet points what your chracter's later weapons are. In parentheses next to the weapon, state what floor or area they acquired it from. '' Later Armor ''*Note: What armor sets or accessories do your character acquire later on? If it is an armor set, state it then bullet point the exact pieces of armor under it. If the armor set ha any special properties, then state them in parentheses beside the title of the armor. Abilities *Note: Abilities are very important to your character, they show off your character's unique personality as there is infinite possibility for different and unique skills. You can also describe your character's fighting style and how did he obtained it and if she/he has special powers.'' '''Please select skills that are found on this page:' *List of Skills (Fanon and Canon) Sword Art Online (Floor 75) {Example} *Note: This is where you state your character's level and Health Points. If it's for Sword Art Online, it would be where your character's level and Health Points on Floor 75 are now at. It wouldn't be acceptable for your character to be at a higher level than Kirito (in the same point in time). That would mean that all characters must be lower than 96 by the end of the 75th Floor boss fight. There are only 11 Skill Slots for every character. For ALfheim there is no Leveling System of any kind, so you need not worry about that. For Gun Gale Online, you will simply use a normal leveling and HP bar, no real restrictions except for what common sense entails. '' Skills ''Each character can have one Unique Skill and three Extra Skills. So, in total, players can have 15 skills. Every Skill should not be Mastered, as that would be over-powered, as well as impossible in the two-year span of the SAO timeline. With that being said for Sword Skills, list all such Sword Skills that your character has used, but this cannot be every skill in the system. When creating Skills, Weapons, Spells and Items, please provide a small description of what it is and where it was obtained, if relevant, or even create a separate page for it. As with all things, make it as detailed as possible!'' On a side note, Unique Skills of the same name '''may' be used by multiple users making separate stories. But if you collaborate stories with other users, then Unique Skills must be limited to only one character. Also, if you feel like another user has completely ripped off your own Unique Skill (as in word for word) then please contact one of the admins and we will investigate. If we find that the user has deliberately copied your work, that user will be made to remove it.'' Remember that in ALfheim Online, players can use magic. You can find a list of spells on the following pages: *''IRLSAO Magic Spells'' *''Magic Spells (Canon)'' Buffs *Note: In this sub-section, state the name of the buffs that your characters have and then what they do. At the end of the explanation, tell what VRMMORPG the buff is available in, if it is multiple, then say so. Weapon Skill Slot (One-handed Straight Sword) *Note: If you Relationships *Note: Write about your characters most important relationships, whether in reality or in-gameCategory:Page TemplatesCategory:IRLSAO Tutorial